My Dreams Don't Matter
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: I sat up quickly in bed and screamed, tears wetting my face. I screamed, "NO! NO! STOP IT! HELP HER! SOMEBODY HELP HER!HELP! He, he killed her! He killed her! That monster killed her!" I started to sob into the nurses shoulder. "Shhh. Shhh. It's alright, it was just a dream the girl that the monster killed doesn't even exist." "No! She does! She…she does…!" Creepypasta Fic
1. Chapter 1

**My Dreams Don't Matter**

**AN: I hope you enjoy. I thought I would post this since I've experienced being in a mental hospital. I only own my Ocs.**

**Chapter 1**

Hello. My name's Soviana Slane. I have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I just turned 13 in march…I'd like to share an experience with you. I hope you believe me when I say that I've been in a mental hospital for two weeks and a half. I got out….early. I'll tell you the story…of how I died.

It was dark outside…I just stared blankly out the windows in the back of the ambulance. They'd strapped me down so I wouldn't be knocked around during the whole ride. The man in the front started driving and he put on some music. A lady sat behind me to steady the bed I was strapped to. I heard them sing slightly to the song that was on. I didn't know what song it was, but apparently they did. All I did was lay there, not saying a word. I only breathed slow even breaths. I was on my way to First Hospital. I was going to the mentally ill wing. I looked down at my arms to see the cuts that I had done to myself. I picked at one of the scabs, and it started to bleed. I quickly wiped the blood away, hoping that the lady had not noticed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wasn't the only one going to a mental hospital. My friend, Casey, is also going to a mental hospital, but she's going to a different one. We tried to kill ourselves together. I drifted off to sleep, wondering how she was doing. Hoping that she was alright.

A while later, the lady woke me up "We're here." They rushed me in and soon unstrapped me. I was left with the people that worked there. They took me to a room and sat me in a chair. "Hello, Soviana. We'd like you to answer a few questions please." I nodded "Okay, now, do feel any urges to hurt yourself right now?" I shook my head and the girl checked something down on her board. "Do you feel like you want to die?" I froze and then hesitantly nodded. "Alright…" she wrote something down "Okay. Would you like to tell me why you're here?" I looked down at my hands which were on my lap "Because I hurt myself." "Why did you hurt yourself?" I nervously picked at my nails. "Because I was trying to get used to it so that way I would be able to kill myself." "But why do you want to kill yourself?" I felt my eyes start to close but I stopped them "Because…they're not real…" she started writing something down. "Who are you talking about?" "The…the creepypastas…and Rosey and Max and Sign…and…and…Rosey's other half…" She stopped writing after a little "What are creepypastas?" I lied my head down on the table "They're…just horror stories." "Alright…Who is Rosey, Max, and Sign and Rosey's other half…?" my eyebrows furrowed together "My…My family…?" "That sounds more like a question than an answer." I smiled brightly "Sign's my best friend! Rosey? I'm Rosey! SHE'S me! Except her other half, which got extracted when I turned 8. Her other half is Casey! My other half is Casey! We're connected! Max is the keeper of all the worlds! He's the only one who knows the creator of this world; the main world." She gave me a weird look and I frowned. My eyes grew big "B-but….they're not…" I felt the hot tears well up in my eyes and I stared at the table with my wide unblinking eyes. "Real? No…no…they are? Yes. They are. So are the creepypastas…" I felt the tears roll down the cheeks as I remembered something that had occurred that made chills run through my spine. I remembered the red masked man who had come to Casey's and my room, for three nights in a row with that syringe in his hand. "Creepypastas…." I clutched the table. I started to shake my head "Oh god! GOD NO!" they weren't real. THEY WEREN"T REAL. "They're not! They're not!" I clutched my head and screamed and the lady got up and pressed a button on the wall. "KILL ME! KILL ME! NO! JUST KILL ME! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU SICK FUCKS!? JUST KILL ME!" I felt two pairs of arms grab me and I felt a sharp pain in my arm and soon after, I blacked out.

Fuck. They drugged me.

I woke up to see a man sitting on the bed next to mine. Giving my roommate a shot. I looked at her face. She looked about 18 or so. I looked closely and realized that the man wasn't giving her a shot, he was taking blood from her. I felt the blood drain from my face and the room suddenly got very chilly. I looked across the room to see another bed. There was a girl still sleeping in the bed. She must've been my other roommate. I tried sitting up and saw that my hands were tied to the bed. I tried my best to get out of them and then the man looked over. He chuckled "Good morning sleeping beauty. You know, you've been out for two days." My eyes widened "What? Why?" he shrugged "I don't really know. I only work the morning shift. They don't tell me these kinds of things." He then picked up his stuff and went to my bed he brought out a needle "W-what's that?" "I'm gonna need some of your blood." I shut my eyes tightly and felt him tie a rubber band around my forearm and soon I felt the needle pierce my skin and I sucked in a deep breath to prevent myself from screaming. In just a few seconds, he was done. He got up and left the room. I inspected the bandage that he'd put on me and I heard the girl who was up speak "Hey. My name's Chelsea. I'm in here for cutting and attempting to jump off my house roof. What are you in here for?" "I'm in here for cutting…" she raised an eyebrow and closed her green eyes, flipping her black hair behind her "My special mind powers are telling me that that isn't the only thing you're here for." She opened her eyes with a playful smile. I laughed lightly "Your special mind powers are correct." She laughed "Alright. Then…what'd you do?" I looked away from her and at the wall "They think I'm crazy because…of something." "which is…?" I let out a sigh and glared at her "I don't have to tell you." She put her hands up "Okay…you don't have to say it like that. I was just asking." I pulled my arms, trying to get out of my bindings "How do I get these off?" she smirked "You just have to behave." I rolled my eyes and pulled my knees up and kicked off my sheets. I blew the hair out of my face and looked at the girl sleeping "Who's she?" "That's Lilith. She's already been here for 12 weeks. No one knows why she here. She won't tell us. Only the staff know." I nodded. Lilith was already on my suspicion list. Not that I did trust Chelsea, I didn't trust her either. I couldn't trust anyone here. I turned my head back to Chelsea "Hey, could you possibly get me one of the staff members?" she nodded and hopped up off her bed "Yep! Brb!" I sighed and she ran out of the room. A few seconds later she came back in and sat on her bed "Someone's coming."

Two minutes later, a nurse walked in "Hey Soviana. What do you need?" "Um, can you please un-restrain me?" she pursed her lips "Hold on. I'll have to check at the Nurses station." She walked out of the room and about a minute later she came back in and she took the binds off me. I smiled at her "Thanks." She walked out and I stood, stretching. I then realized I wasn't wearing my clothes, but scrubs. I pouted and looked to Chelsea. She was wearing betty boop pjs. "Where are my clothes?" she smiled "That's a privilege that you have to earn. We have a point system here and if you score high, you get certain privileges." I nodded and walked to a window. I then chuckled "They do know that someone could easily break a window and escape…right?" she shook her head "No. The windows are all plastic." I frowned "Do you know where the bathroom is in this place?" she pointed to the door that was next to Lilith's bed. I walked to it and opened the door. I smiled. "Wow…do all the rooms have nice bathrooms like this?" I turned to Chelsea and she was chuckling "Only one room doesn't have it's own bathroom." I nodded and went into the bathroom, closing the door. There was a toilet, a sink, a mirror….even a full shower! I looked at myself in the mirror. There was a slight scar on my cheek that you probably wouldn't see unless a bright light was on. The scar was from a dog attack when I was a baby. I love dogs though. I had bags under my eyes and I frowned. I then noticed a huge dent in the mirror and I glared at it. I splashed some cold water on my face to wake me up and I then exit the bathroom. I went back to my bed and noticed that Chelsea wasn't here anymore. I shrugged it off and sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. A face soon appeared in my sight and I jumped with a short scream I quickly sat up to see a girl. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped pink dress with little frill buttons. She looked really young. She had blue dyed hair and gold eyes which I couldn't decipher real or not. She must've been Lilith "Hi. Your name's Lilith…right?" she smiled widely and nodded. She sat on my bed and that's when I noticed a huge scar on her neck. "What's your name?" her voice shocked me. It sounded like an anime girl's voice…creepy. "My name's Soviana. How old are you?" "15." My eyes widened "W-wow. You look a lot younger than that." She smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I get that a lot. How old are you?" "I'm 13." She blinked and then laughed "I thought so!" I laughed " Why are you laughing!?" she started laughing harder which caused me to laugh even more. "Ladies!" we both stopped and saw a male nurse in the door way with an amused smile on his face. "Please keep it down. We can hear you all the way down the hallway." Lilith giggled "Sorry Chris! We'll keep it down!" he nodded and walked away.

**2 weeks and a half later**

I looked at Lilith and she nodded. We then snuck out of our room, passing the clock. It was 1:00 AM. We somehow managed to sneak past the nurses' station. We then made it to the big double doors that let us out of the mentally ill wing. I whispered to her "Get out the card and I'll make sure the coast is clear." She nodded and I turned and stood guard. Lilith and I had become great friends during our time here. I even found out why she was here. She had attempted suicide and she'd killed her little brother by drowning him in the private lake by their house. Then she killed her father by suffocating him with a pillow. I heard a beep noise "Alright, let's go." She was wearing a green shirt and black skirt and I was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a red sweater. We ran out the door, holding hands and we managed to run down the stairs. Then we bumped into someone. It was a female nurse "What you two doing on the stairs!?" I panicked and pushed her down the stairs. She stumbled all the way to the bottom. I heard a sickening crack when she started rolling. I looked down over the railing and my eyes widened when I saw a pool of blood starting to form under her. Lilith took my hand "C'mon! We gotta go!" we made our way down the rest of the stairs and I tried to keep my eyes off the nurse's body. We made way for the front doors and just as we reached them, I heard a girl scream. I looked behind us and saw two girls watching us while kneeling next to the dead nurse. Lilith stopped and turned and then lunged at one of them. She knocked them onto their back and she started punching their face. I ran and kicked the other girl who tried to pry Lilith off of her. I managed to kick her in the face and her nose was bleeding. I continued to stomp her face in with my shoe until she was dead. Lilith finished off the other and took a pair of gloves from her pocket "You better take off your shoes when your done. We can't risk the police finding us." I nodded and took off my shoes and slammed them onto the girl's dead body and I then spit on her. I heard Lilith laugh and we ran out the doors and away from the hospital. We ran to the highway and managed to get a ride. Yes…we were being hitch hikers.

We were now riding in the back seat of a nice lady's red car. We told her that we managed to escape from our abusive foster family and we asked if we could stay with her for a while. She agreed and told us that she had two sons and a husband at home. She also said that she had just moved to the town where she lived and that she had an extra room and that her name was Margeret.

When we arrived it was 10:00 AM. We all got out of the car and went into the house. "Peter! Liu! Jeff!" I looked at Lilith with wide eyes. She didn't look like anything…I mean, I don't think that she knew about the Jeff The Killer story. One man and one boy came down. "Where's Jeffery?" The boy yawned "Sleeping." "Can you go wake him up Liu?" the boy nodded and went back up the stairs. Liu had blonde hair and blue eyes. His mom had Blonde hair and blue eyes and His dad had brown hair and black eyes.

Soon we heard a series of shouts and soon Liu came down with another boy. He had blonde hair and black eyes. He looked really grumpy.

"These two girls will be staying with us for a while. I want the three of you to be as nice as you can to these girls. They've been through a lot. This is Soviana and this is Lilith. Girls, these are my two sons, Liu and Jeffery. This is my husband Peter." I smiled slightly "Hello." There was a few seconds of silence. "Liu, why don't you show these girls the extra bedroom?" "Uhh…sure." He started up the stairs and we followed him. Lilith and I exchanged a glance. This was going to be interesting.

He led us to a room that had two neatly made beds "This is where you guys will be sleeping." I nodded and sat down on the bed nearest to the window. Lilith sat on mine with me. Liu stood in the doorway "So…how old are you guys?" "I'm 15 and Soviana is 13." He raised his eyebrows "You look really young for your age." She nodded "I get that a lot." "Well, Soviana you'll be in the same grade as Jeffy Boy." I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing "Cool." He sighed "I'll leave you guys to settle in." he left the room and closed the door behind him. I let out a deep breath "Lilith?" "Yeah?" I yawned. "We should get to bed." She went over to her bed and I got up and let the blinds down. "Goodnight." "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dreams Don't Matter**

**AN:Enjoy! Please review! I only own my Ocs!**

**Chapter 2**

**Lilith's Pov**

I woke up to see it was 3 o'clock. I felt another body next to mine and started panicking until I saw that it was only Sofi. I sighed in relief and then frowned. She must have had another nightmare. Sofi's a nickname I'd created for her the day we met. The V sounds like an F so, I like to say Sofi instead of Sovi. I sat up a little and started to pet her hair. She was like the little sister I've never had. I smiled faintly at her sleeping face. She was so peaceful. So calm. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

A few minutes later she woke up and yawned, stretching. She smiled at me "Good morning!" she then froze "Omigod. We're in Jeff's house." She then fake fainted and I laughed. I had no idea what she was talking about…but I laughed. She hopped out of my bed and I also got out. We both left the room and wandered downstairs and to the kitchen. We looked out the window and saw Margaret bringing in boxes. We both went outside to help her. Sofi quickly ran to her when she saw that she was about to drop the box "Here, we'll help you."

Soviana Pov

"here, we'll help you." I said as I helped Margaret with the heavy box. "thank you!" I smiled and nodded and then a woman walked over "Hi. I'm Barbara. I live across the street with my son Billy." A little boy came over "Hi." Then he ran back to his yard to play. "Well, I'm Margaret. These two girls are my nieces. This is Soviana and this is Lilith. I have two sons, Liu and Jeff. My husband's name is peter." She then called her sons out since Peter was at work. "Hey! Why don't you four kids come to my son's birthday party?" I smiled and nodded "Ooo! Yeah!" Lilith nodded and Jeff and Liu looked like they were about to refuse but… "Of course! All of them will go!" "Yay!" I screamed. Jeff glared at me and I immediately stopped being happy. His eyes widened and I pouted. "Well, bye!" Barbara then went back to her house. I then finished Helping Margaret with the last box. Lilith and I sat at the kitchen table as Margaret started to make spaghetti for dinner. Jeff came in "Mom, why did you have to invite us to some dumb kid's party? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a kid!" "Jeff! We just moved here. We should show that we want to spend time with our neighbors. Now we're going to that party and that's final!" Jeff looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped himself and ran up to his room and slammed his door. Margaret sighed. "But…we are kids…." No one said anything after that.

We set the table for dinner and once it was done, Margaret called everyone down for dinner. We all started to eat and Peter tried starting a conversation "So…where are you girl from?" I almost choked on my spaghetti. I looked at Lilith and she calmly and smoothly lied. "It's hard to say. We never really stayed in one place for more than one or two weeks. We've been through a lot of foster families." "Oh. Must be tough for you two gals, right?" she nodded. "Oh, it is. The family we did have, our real one….just sold us to this sick old creep." I heard Margaret gasp and I looked at Lilith as she calmly ate her spaghetti. I stopped eating. "It was the hardest on Sofi because she was only eight. The sicko liked the younger ones better too. So, you can guess what kind of terrible things happened to her." I dropped my fork on my plate and stood, pushing in my chair. I ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. I locked the door and started vomiting into the toilet. What she said was true, besides the foster family thing. It just didn't happen to her. It happened to me…and even more for Casey. Lilith just including herself in my backstory. I continued to empty out what was in my stomach. Once I was done I heard a knock on the door "Sofi honey? Are you alright?" I gagged, wanting to vomit again, but there was nothing left in my stomach. Casey used to call me Sofi. I groaned and started to cry. "Sofi? Open the door honey! Please!" I then heard Lilith's voice say something but it was muffled. I heard her doing something to the doorknob an the door suddenly opened. I continued crying and Lilith and Margaret ran to me. They tried to comfort me as much as they could and I soon passed out from exhaustion.

"Sofi…Soviana honey wake up." I opened my eyes to see Margaret sitting on my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Do you think you can go to school or no?" I blinked and yawned "I'll go." She nodded "I bought you and Lilith some clothes last night." I sat up and stretched. "Thank you!" I smiled and got up. Margaret stood up and I then noticed she was holding an outfit in her hand. It was a yellow spaghetti string top and jean shorts. There was also a pair of green sneakers. I smiled and hugged her "Thank you!" she hugged back "you're welcome!" she then broke the hug "I'm gonna go do Lilith's hair while you get dressed. Then I'll do yours. I want you two to look nice when you go to school. It is your first day, after all." She then left the room and I quickly got dressed. I left the room and bumped into Margaret. "Oh! I was just coming to get you! You ready to get your hair done?" I nodded and she brought me to the bathroom. She sat me down in a chair in front of the mirror and she started to brush through my hair. I stared into the mirror as she did this. Looking over my body. I noticed that she was frowning at the scars on my arms, but I ignored her. It was then that I noticed I was getting prettier with each passing day. I smiled and closed my eyes.

When she finished my hair, she told me to open my eyes, and I did. She had curled my hair and put it into a side pony. I smiled at her and stood up "Thank you!" she nodded. "Go downstairs now. There's breakfast on the table. Everyone's waiting for you." She went downstairs and I followed her. I sat at the table and she called everyone in, saying it was breakfast time. The first ones to walk in were Jeff and Lilith. Lilith was wearing a short pink dress with a colorful bead necklace. Her hair had been straightened. She looked at me and said sorry for yesterday with her eyes (XD) I smiled at her, letting her know it was okay. Soon, Liu came in and then Peter. We then ate our breakfast in silence.

TIME SKIP :P

Lilith, Jeff, Liu, and I were waiting at the bus stop and three other boys came. This is when trouble started. "Hey, you gotta pay to get on the bus, newbies." I glanced at Lilith. She stepped forward "Yeah? Who made that up?" he stepped forward to her, looking her up and down. They were about the same height. "I did…sweet cheeks." She rolled her eyes "Don't be a fucking pig, asshole." I stepped forward and tried pulling her away "I-I'm sorry. My sister doesn't mean what she said." He glanced at me and smirked "Hey, smurfette. Your sister's pretty hot too." "C'mon man, leave them alone." Liu had just stepped in. The boy snapped his head to him "You wanna say that again, faggot?" he then pulled out a knife. "There's a fee. Now pay up." He glanced at us and sighed. He started to pull out his wallet. I started to panic "W-wait!" I felt all eyes on me and I felt my face go red "U-uhh…um…I mean…" I glanced from Lilith, to Liu to Jeff, to the boy and his friends. I took a deep breath and put my best sexy skills to work. Chelsea's teaching me had better work. I walked to the boy and place my hand on his chest. I then leaned to his ear "C'mon, big boy. DO you really want these idiots to pay you their snotty cash. Think about it. Either you get paid the five dollars he has…because believe me…that's all he has, or I can show you a good time after school…in your bedroom." BARF. Seriously, why am I such a good, caring person!? I just pretty much sold my body. WHY!? Bad memories tried to surface, but I quickly dismissed them

I yelped when he harshly grabbed me and turned me to face Liu, Lilith, and Jeff. My face went red in embarrassment. I also had a horrified and displeased look on my face. He pressed his knife to my throat and my eyes widened even more. He chuckled "Nice attempt to save your pathetic friends, but that ain't getting me any money. I'll still take you up on your offer tonight though." I heard his friends chuckle and I tried running away, almost got away until he grabbed my hand and yanked me back to him. This time he pointed his knife between my breasts and I looked with wide eyes to the floor. "Lilith." This came out as a barely audible whisper, but in no time she snatched me from him and held me in her arms. He glared at us "I'll deal with you two later. Now…Pay up." Liu glared in disgust at him and spit at his face. The boy went ballistic and grabbed his wallet and then he jumped on him, knife in hand. That's when Jeff jumped at the boy and struggled to get the knife away from him. It was getting close to his face and Lilith, Liu and the other two boys were yelling. I was only watching in fear.

Jeff finally managed to rip the knife from his hands. He stabbed it into the boy's side and was going to stab him again, until one of the other boys kicked him in the gut. He yelled but then got up and stabbed that boy in the shoulder. The last boy remaining ran away. Jeff grabbed the wallet and handed it to Liu. He then dropped the knife. "Jeff! You idiot! Why the hell did you just stab those two boys!?" Jeff's eyes widened "I…I don't know. But, he was going to stab you! He was trying to…to steal your wallet! He was being a dick to the girls!" "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU STAB PEOPLE!" he turned around and started walking "We're walking to school. C'mon." we started walking and a few minutes later, Jeff glanced to me and started to walk next to me"What did you say to him?" my eyes widened slightly and I looked away "I said what I thought I had to say in order to…get him to stop. It…just backfired." He frowned and looked forward for a few seconds. I looked at the ground and kicked a rock "Thanks for trying to help us out." I smiled at him "You're welcome." I looked at him and his hand went to my hair and he messed it up. My eyes widened and I squeaked as I tried to fix it "Jeff! Your mom worked hard on thiiiss!" he started to chuckle and I pouted. Once my hair was fixed, I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. I then quickened my pace to walk along side Lilith. She was smiling and she whispered in my ear "Jeff and Sofi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes," I jumped about a mile up into the air and I then punched her arm "YOU JERK!" she started laughing at me loudly "THAT WAS THE BEST REACTION, HAHA, EVER!" Jeff ran up to us "What? What just happened?" I felt my face go red "N-NOTHING!" "Well, I started saying this. Jeff and Sofi, sitting in a tree," Jeff froze and then quickened his pace to walk next to his brother. I put my hands on my cheeks to feel that they were burning. Lilith laughed hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Dreams Don't Matter**

**AN:Enjoy! Please review! I only own my Ocs!**

**Chapter 3**

**Soviana**

"Hey, Billy! This is a pretty cool birthday party!" billy smiled at me. I was currently sitting at a table with Jeff. Lilith and Liu were inside. We were watching the kids. "Thanks!" he then leaned in "Want to know a secret?" I nodded eagerly. He glanced at Jeff "Hey Jeff, cover your ears." He glared and covered them." Billy leaned in real close "The piñata, has candy in it!" I smiled widely and my eyes lit up "Really!?" he nodded while jumping up and down. He then ran to play a game. I looked at Jeff. He had uncovered his ears and was glaring at the floor. I lied my head on my crossed arms, which were lying on the table. "C'mon Jeff…please smile. It's not that bad." He glared at me and I sighed.

A few minutes later Billy ran up to us "Hey! You guys play cowboys and Indians with us!" "Uhh…I don't know. That game's for…little kids." I glared at Jeff. "Fine." I smiled and looked at Billy "I'll play too!" we all started to play and soon enough, Jeff started to have some fun!

That's when the three boys from the bus stop jumped over the fence on their skateboards. My eyes widened. I remembered this part. Everyone stopped playing and Billy folded his arms "You guys AREN'T invited! You aren't allowed to be here!" the leader boy completely ignored him and walked over to me and Jeff. "You…you guys messed with the wrong people. You messed with me you gotta pay the price." He then pulled out a gun "With lives." The kids started screaming and Jeff lunged at him. I fell down onto my butt in shock. The two other boys pulled out bats and started to beat Jeff off of him. I stared with wide eyes at Jeff. His eyes locked with mine for only a few seconds before he managed to get up. He ran and grabbed my hand and we ran inside. We ran upstairs and I followed him down the hall. I screamed in pain when I felt someone pull my hair and throw me over the ledge. I cringed in pain when I hit the floor. I clutched my side and heard someone falling down the stairs. I slowly and cautiously sat up to see the boy dragging Jeff into the kitchen. My eyes widened when I heard glass breaking. I tried standing and immediately fell. My breath was knocked right out of me. I looked up at the ceiling and felt tears prick my eyes. Jeff's face came in view. "C'mon! Please be okay!" I whimpered in pain when he tried to pick me up. "I'm sorry, but it's not safe here." He picked me up and put one of my arms over his shoulders and I leaned on him for support. We walked all the way to the back door to see the boy was crawling after us. "Hey! Jeff! Don't think you can get away." He pulled up a lighter and it lit. he started laughing. Jeff raised an eyebrow "What's so funny!?" he stopped laughing. "What's funny is that you're covered in alcohol and bleach." My eyes widened and he threw the lighter. Jeff threw me away and I landed on the grass with an oof and a most unimaginable pain! I tried to get up. To help Jeff as I heard him scream, but I couldn't. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see Lilith's crying face. She hugged me and I then realized I was in a hospital room. "L-Lilith?" I looked to see that Liu, Margaret, and Peter were standing behind her. Liu had a small sad smile, Margaret was crying, and Peter was smiling. I hesitantly and shakily hugged Lilith back "They said that you have two broken ribs." My eyes widened as I remembered falling. Then I remember what happened to Jeff. I ripped the covers off and tried to get out of bed, but Liu and Lilith held me back "Doctors said you have to take it easy." I felt my eyes sting with tears "B-but Jeff! He…He…!" Liu's gaze hardened and he looked to the floor. "C-can I see him!? Is he alright!?" I could feel my heart beating a thousand miles a minute. The door opened and a doctor came in. He saw the commotion "Woah, little lady. I wouldn't get up so fast if I were you." "Can I see Jeff? Please! I want to know he's alright!" tears fell down my cheeks. At first the doctor seemed confused, but then he remembered "Ah! The boy that was brought here with you…" he sighed. A few seconds of his thinking passed by. "Well, he is awake. I suppose it would be alright!" I smiled widely and got up, only to fall back on the bed in pain. Lilith held me in worry. "Ahh! Why don't I get you a wheelchair?" Lilith nodded "Yes please." The doctor walked out and about two minutes later he came back with a wheelchair. Lilith and Liu helped me into the wheelchair and we all went on our way to see Jeff.

Lilith wheeled me into the room after the doctor and then everyone else came in. the doctor walked over to Jeff. There seemed to be bandages covering his face. "Jeff…?" his head whipped over to me and I jumped in surprise. "Now, he's taken lot's of pain killers, so if he acts strange, don't be worried." He started to unwrap the bandages and I could feel something tight in my chest. I wheeled my chair closer to Jeff's bed and I stopped as close as I could to the corner of his bed.

The bandages had now come off. I heard Margaret gasp and I turned my head to look. She was burying her head into Peter's chest. Liu was staring with wide eyes and Lilith looked fearfully at Jeff. I looked at him. His hair had been burnt black. His skin was as white as paper. I stared sadly at Jeff and his eyes locked with mine. I smiled sadly and the doctor gave him a mirror. Jeff stared wide eyed into the mirror and Margaret started speaking in a teary filled voice "Jeff…my baby. I'm so sorry." Jeff blinked at his reflection and a smile formed on his face. He started to laugh "What do you mean!? I look so beautiful! I love this new look!" he looked at me "Don't you think it looks better? Don't you think I look beautiful now!?" my eyes widened before I looked down to the floor. "Yes…Jeff. You look absolutely beautiful…" I frowned at the floor. Feeling tears come to my eyes before I sucked in a breath and looked up at him, smiling. He smiled even more widely and continued to laugh and compliment his new look. I could only feel myself start to cry.

We both got to go home. As long as I didn't leave bed too much and Jeff was watched carefully.

Right now, I was sitting in the bathtub. There was no water in it, but I always went here to think. It feels so peaceful. I would always go here and think whenever I got bullied in school. I would always try to stick up for Jeff, which got me bullied.

I wasn't currently wearing anything to cover my bandages. I had tried on a shirt, but it made my bandages itch. So I was only wearing a grey pair of shorts and a bandage-sort-of-shirt. I was fine with it because at least it covered my breasts. I stared at the closed curtain in sadness. I was sad….because…probably because I witnessed Jeff…suffer. It broke my heart. I started to cry silently, regretting not being able to help him. I heard the door open and I froze, tears still sliding down. "H-hello?" a few seconds later the curtain was ripped open to reveal a wide-eyed Jeff. His eyes softened when he saw me. I wiped furiously at my tears. I stayed silent and he went to the sink, forgetting I was there. He held a lighter up shakily, staring at himself in the mirror. I shut my eyes tightly when he brought it up to his face. I shakily brought my hands up to my face, I was now shaking all over. I tried not to start hyperventilating. I could hear him grunting/laughing in pain. I whimpered silently, not knowing what to do. I admit it, I was completely terrified. I heard the light clatter on the floor and I nervously peaked through my hands and my eyes widened when I saw him bringing a knife to his face. I shut my eyes and recovered them when I saw the first of blood drip from his mouth. I was crying in fear, but silently. It seemed like hours of listening to his cries/laughs of pain. I continued to cry. "Jeff? Honey…OMIGOD!" I froze and opened my eyes, uncovering them. I felt my blood run cold when I saw Jeff. I saw his mother in the doorway. She was staring Horrified at him. "Jeff! What have you done!?" "I couldn't keep smiling, mommy. It hurt after a while. Now I can smile forever." "Jeff! Your eyes!" "I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face." I watched as she started to slowly back away in fear. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?" "Y-yes dear. Let me go get daddy so he can see your face." I started to cry. She'd lied. She'd lied to him. She quickly ran out of the room. I sniffled while tears fell. "J-Jeff." He looked at me with his wide unblinking eyes and his terribly bloody smile. "She lied." He immediately ran out of the bathroom, clutching the knife in his hand I started to sob. It caused me pain, but I didn't care. I was scared, sad…and there were other unknown emotions mixed in. The next thing I heard were screams and I screamed in fear and surprised. I then blocked my ears and cried harder.

After a few minutes I shakily stood, using the wall as support. I got out of the bathtub and slowly and shakily made my way out of the bathroom. I had stopped crying and was now tired and exhausted and scared. I wish I could list more, but there's no time for that. I walked down the hall. "Jeff?" it came out more like a whimper. I tried again "Jeff?" this time it was only a whisper. I then saw him come out of Liu's room. He had blood on him, and a lot. "Jeff." I blinked an he started to walk toward me, his knife in hand. But, by the time he got to me, I hugged him. I hugged him as tightly as I could. I felt his knife's tip poking me hard in the back. "I'm sorry Jeff! I'm sorry I couldn't help you! I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help! I'm sorry that they did those things to you! I'm sorry!" He froze and I felt something wet dropping on my head. I sniffled and looked up at his scarred face. No…his beautiful face. He was crying. I shakily brought my hand up and he flinched when he saw it getting close to his face. I ignored it and I wiped his tears away. His skin felt a little rough, but I didn't mind. His cuts in his face were bleeding. I didn't mind. The skin around his eyes was black and swollen. I didn't mind. He was covered in blood, I didn't mind. He had a knife to my back, I didn't mind.

I rested my head on his chest and heard his rapidly beating heart. I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth. Everything else in my mind had gone away, I just didn't want to think about it. "Jeff…you are beautiful. Please don't let anyone else tell you differently." I heard his knife clatter on the floor and he hugged me back, though carefully not to cause me pain. "Don't worry…I won't."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Dreams Don't Matter**

**AN: I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sofi's Pov**

. "Jeff…you are beautiful. Please don't let anyone else tell you differently." I heard his knife clatter on the floor and he hugged me back, though carefully not to cause me pain. "Don't worry…I won't."

I pulled away from the hug and started to hear sirens in the distance. My eyes widened "Jeff…" he looked at me before picking up his knife and he stabbed me in the chest. I gasped/screamed in pain and I could feel the blood drip down. He held me in his arms and he gently set me on the ground. I could feel myself begin to feel nauseated and tears pricked my eyes "J-Jeff…I don't feel good. It hurts Jeff. Why did you do it?" I felt tears drip on my cheeks. He was crying. "I know. Just…Just go to sleep and the pain will go away. Just go to sleep." He stabbed me again and I gasped, but I then choked and blood came out of my mouth. I couldn't breath. Tears streamed down my face. Jeff raised his knife "Go to sleep!" he swung his knife down and everything went black.

**Two years later**

Casey's Pov

I sat up quickly in bed and screamed, tears wetting my face. I screamed, "NO! NO! STOP IT! HELP HER! SOMEBODY HELP HER! HELP!" I kept screaming and soon there was a beep and the white padded door of my white padded room opened. Two female nurses came to me. One of them sat down next to me, holding my head in their hands, trying to calm me down and the other was preparing a syringe for me. I cried "He, he killed her! He killed her! That monster killed her!" I started to sob into the nurses shoulder and I soon felt a rubber band get tied around my fore arm and I felt the sharp prick of the needle. The other nurse got up and quickly left. But the nurse I was crying to stayed. "Shhh. Shhh. It's alright, it was just a dream the girl that the monster killed doesn't even exist." "No! She does! She…she does…!"

My name is Casey…I don't really know my last name. I've forgotten it over the years. I have unatrual night blue hair that fades into red down to a little under mid back. I also have glowing cyan colored eyes. They only glow in the dark though. Right now, for a while, this mental hospital has been my only home. When I was younger, six, my parents sold me to an old man…and he did very bad things to me…I managed to befriend a girl. Her name was Soviana…even though she was two years older than me…we were the best of friends. We both even made a plan years later. We were going to kill ourselves together…though with different intentions. We both got sent to two different hospitals. She was sent to first hospital, and I was sent to Corner Hospital. This was two years ago. I'm thirteen years old and lately for the past few weeks, I've been having the same nightmare of her getting killed by this boy. No, he's not a boy…he's more like a monster.

I soon got very sleepy and the nurse from before came in with a cup of water and another cup with multiple different pills in it. She handed me the pills and then the water. I took all the pills at the same time and gulped down the water. Both of the nurses left and I stared at the padded ceiling. I was so tired, but also scared to fall asleep. I didn't want to have that nightmare again. My eyes grew heavy and started to close. I heard a deafening scream come from outside my door and I screamed, opening my eyes and staring wide eyed at the door. I heard a bell start ringing and the white lights in my room, turned red. I heard more screams, and laughter along with it. I whimpered and got up, pulling my white tank top down so it would cover my white shorts. I slowly and nervously approached the door. I gasped when it suddenly slammed opened. There was a male nurse. He approached me quickly "Let's go! We need to leave the premises! It's n emergency!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the hallway. I saw blood splattered on a wall and my eyes widened. A boy then ran and pounced on the male nurse. He was covered in blood. He started to laugh crazily and he suddenly bit the nurse's neck. He screamed in pain and I screamed and ran away. My breaths were quick and uneven. I bumped into a nurse and she handed me a card "Here! You've got to get out, alright Casey? I want you to run down to the first floor and out the doors. Then wait for-." The boy from before ran behind her and snapped her neck. I gasped with a scream and ran toward the doors that led out of the mental wing. I quickly lifted the card, but I then dropped it. I whined in exasperation and quickly knelt down and picked it up. I heard a scream behind me and I quickly slid the card through the slot. I heard a beep and I quickly opened the doors and ran through. I closed them shut and slid down with my back against the door. I stared at the floor with wide eyes. "Everyone's…dying…" I heard a scream that was soon cut short and I felt a huge slam against the door. I jumped away from the door and saw blood leaking through under the door and where the two doors locked. I screamed and got to my feet, running through the hall. The soft padding of my feet running echoed through the halls. I soon reached the stairs, but as soon as I did, I tripped and fell. I rolled down the stairs. I heard a crack soon and a tear jerking pain in my wrist. I rolled a few feet from the stairs when they ended and I screamed. I shakily held my hand up and saw that there was a shard of glass in my wrist. I started to hyperventilate "No….NO!" I shakily used my good hand to pull the glass shard out. I quickly and sharply pulled it out and I screamed, tears rushing from my eyes. I took a deep shaky breath and I held my hurt wrist in my hand. I got up, whimpering and the lights suddenly shut off. I screamed and sobbed after. I shakily took, step after step toward the doors. It was night outside. My hand dripped with blood onto the floor, leaving a trail behind me as I shakily walked in pain.

I pushed through the doors and fresh air slapped me in the face. I gasped and my knees buckled, almost letting me fall down to the ground. I then started running out of the parking lot and through the woods. Corner Hospital was located in the middle of the woods. I ran the opposite way of the path leading to the road. I ran deeper into the woods, tripping over rocks, making my toes bleed, and running through thorn patches, making cuts on my legs.

I continued running as fast as I could. My breaths were heavy and my head was pounding. I could feel my heartbeat in my wound. I couldn't get their screams out of my head. I looked behind me and saw a flashlight beaming at me. I screamed and tried to run faster, but I couldn't. I tripped and yelped, my foot getting stuck between two roots. The person holding the flashlight got closer and I whimpered. I was tired of running. I just gave up. I looked down at my bleeding wound on my wrist and started to cry. I knew that it was either that patient who was killing everyone…or one of the nurses coming to take me back. The person came closer and I realized it was a man. He looked to be in his twenties. He had a camera and a flashlight. He had dark brown hair and sideburns. He quickly ran to me and set his camera down. I stared at him with wide eyes "Are you alright? Why are you out here all alone?" he looked down at my wrist "Oh, shit! Man…" I tried to get my foot unstuck and winced when it wouldn't budge. The man noticed "I'll help you with that." He carefully lifted my bare foot out of between the roots. I then pulled my foot to me. I then stood up and was about to run away, when my knees buckled and I fell. He caught me. "You need some help. Here…" he stood and picked up his camera again. He kept it on and he lifted me up. I yelped and he handed me the flash light and camera and he started to walk in the direction of the road.

We soon approached the road and there was a car there. He carried me to it and opened the passenger door. He sat me in the seat and he then reached into the back seat and took out a medical kit. I looked through the camera and aimed it at him. He took the camera and set it in the front window. He then opened his medical kit and took out the neccesities for tending to my wound. "My name's Timothy. You can call me Tim. What's your name?" "C-Casey…" he smiled "That's a nice name. What were you doing in the woods alone at night?" I sucked in a deep breath and shut my eyes tightly "You don't have to answer if it bothers you…so just forget I asked." I opened my eyes and nodded. He started tending to my wound and I picked up his camera with my other hand "Why are you recording?" he glanced up at my face "I'm making a movie." I held the camera up "Can I help?" "NO!" I jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. "I-I mean no…it's a really scary movie." I frowned and nodded. I started looking around through the camera and I jumped with a gasp when I saw a tall faceless man wearing a suit. I lowered the camera and looked at the man. He tilted his head to the right, and then slowly to the left. I blinked and put the camera back. Tim started to wrap my wrist with a bandage. I raised my good hand an waved at the tall man. I then looked to Tim. "Is that tall man part of your movie?" he froze, having finished wrapping up my wrist. He then stood up and quickly turned around. The faceless man stood there and Tim started to ball up his fists, angrily. "C'mon! We've got to go!" he then ran to the driver's side after slamming my door shut. My eyes widened and I looked at the faceless man. I then felt something strange. I opened the door and got out. I walked over to the faceless man and I heard Timothy yell "NO! DON'T APPROACH IT!" I looked back at him and then at the man "Why call him an it? It's obvious he's a man!" Timothy looked at me with wide eyes. He then started to cough. I looked back to the tall faceless man. I walked over to him and he held out his hand. "N-no!" I heard timothy say between his coughs. I lifted my hurt hand up to my face to my cheek. I was a little scared of what to do. Go with the tall faceless man, or go with Timothy.

I heard a twig snap and I looked to see a boy wearing a yellow hoodie and a fabric mask with fabric gloves. A red frown and to red eyes were painted on his mask. He ran to me and picked me up. He then started running into the woods. I screamed and started to panic "Shh. It's okay. I'm rescuing you." I looked with wide eyes at the masked boy. He also sounded like he was in his twenties. I looked in front of us and saw the tall man "W-watch out!" the man stopped "Shit!" he then started coughing and he fell down. I got out from under him and stared with wide eyes. I looked at the faceless man and then to the coughing boy. I shakily stood up and walked shyly to the man, staring into where would be his eyes. "Who are you?" he did nothing but hold out his hand. I looked to the boy and he was taking out a pill bottle while coughing. I quickly took his hand and everything went black.


End file.
